Fallin' for ya Twilight
by Ellepottermalfoy001
Summary: The Cullen's left her, he left the Cullen's. Bella got over him, became close to the wolves, one in particular. Jared. Jasper, Charlotte and Peter Whitlock move to forks, starting in Bella's Year. Life just can't be simple can it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one | Returning

"Morning" I jog down the stairs, into the living room.

"Morning Bells" Charlie gives me a confused look, his eyes scanning my outfit.

"what?" I question, frowning.

"nothing Bells" Charlie brushes it off.

"Alright, I'm heading to school than" I shrug, throwing my leather backpack over my shoulder.

"I'll be back late, I'll just order pizza later" Charlie explains, I nod, grabbing my keys and heading to my truck.

The journey to school is short, singing along to the local radio station. I frown pulling into the carpark, in _his_ spot is a brand new Black chevy. Completely spot less, as though its never been used in its life.

"Have you heard?!" Jessica Stanley questions as I step out my own Chevy, I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?" I slam my door, swinging my bag on my back.

" _He's_ back" My heart momentarily stops, _he's_ back.

"E-Edward?" I stutter, trying to catch a breath.

"No! no-no-no Jasper. Jasper's back" Jessica speaks quickly, I let out a relieved sigh, a small smile ghosting on my face.

"He's back, that mean's they could come back" I gulp, chewing on my lip aggressively.

"ugh, _shit_ " Jessica curses, we begin to walk into the school.

Home Room goes by in a blur, first lesson, _his_ lesson.

"I trust everyone had a good weekend?" Mr Molina questions as we all take our seats.

"Uh-Huh" The class murmurs, I pull out my book with a sigh, taking a pen from my jacket pocket.

"Right, Page 68 in your text book" Mr Molina instructs, writing down the page number in chalk.

"Sir?"

The whole class goes silent, turning to the very texan accent of no other than Jasper Hale.

"Mr Hale! You've returned?" Mr Molina grins in Jasper's direction, I push off my jacket as the temperature rises, showing my band t-shirt.

"Actually Sir its Whitlock now, but yes. Me, my brother Peter and sister Charlotte" Jasper admits, my hand flies to my heart when I hear the word Brother.

"Who the hell is Peter and Charlotte?" Jessica whispers, not so secretly to me.

"No idea" I reply honestly, staring at Jasper with such concentration my eyes begin to water.

"Well, Jasper you and Peter can sit at the back right table. Charlotte why don't you take a seat next to Bella" Mr Molina instructs, the three agree and take their seats. Charlotte sitting next to me in _his_ seat.

"I'm Char, your Miss Bella?" Charlotte speaks in a rich texan accent.

"Bella, yeah. Nice to meet you" I smile, looking at the girl, a dark red pixie cut, pale skin, brown eyes with specs of red.

"Human drinker" I mutter so delicately that I'm surprised even Charlotte heard it, but the smirk on her lips tells me she did.

"What are you doing here?' I whisper, writing down the formula of Mitosis quickly.

"I don't see how that would concern you" Charlotte smirks.

"It concerns me, _trust_ me. Unless you want to get ripped to shreds, I'd respect the treaty. I'm sure Jasper can fill you in on that" I reply, changing the textbook page.

"I think you are underestimating me" Charlotte seethes.

"I think you are underestimating me and my boys, but hey ho" I shrug, a small smirk on my face.

"Bella!" I ignore the voice shouting me as the bell rings, I throw my bag over my shoulder storming out the classroom. I pull out my phone, dialling the number quickly before pressing call and bringing the mobile to my ear.

"Sam?" I speak.

"Bells? What's up?" Sam Uley replies.

"Their back, well one of them is. Jasper, brought two with him. Peter and Charlotte, all of them are at my school currently, their human drinkers. I warned her, follow the treaty otherwise she'll pay. She doesn't seem convinced." I rush quickly, the phone is taken from my hand.

"Sam, It's Jasper. We won't break the treaty." Jasper says, before ending the call. I turn to him, looking up at his smirking face.

"You know stealing someone's phone is rather rude" I spit, watching Peter laugh under his breath.

"You know talking about someone behind their back is rather rude" Charlotte shoots back.

"Sorry, I don't remember inviting you to the conversation?" I glare at the vampire, brown eyes staring into brown contacts.

"Watch it little girl" Charlotte growls.

"I'm not the one who should be careful" I smirk, taking the cigarette lighter from my pocket.

"Turned on your own kind so easily?" Charlotte speaks.

"You was never my kind, watch your back" I jump, taking the phone from Jasper's hand and walking away.

"Miss Swan, your late" Miss Drelis frowns.

"Sorry" I apologise, taking my seat in the very back, cursing under my breathe when I see Peter sat in the seat next to it.

"Miss Bella" Peter grins, his black hair falling effortlessly into his eyes.

"Peter" I remark, getting my English book out.

"I'm sorry for Char, she's a little theatrical" Peter's southern twang comes through.

"Little is an understatement" I roll my eyes.

"Well I apologise" Peter smiles.

"She reminds me of Rosalie" I honestly respond, a small smirk on my face as I think of Rose.

"Don't let Char hear you say that, we don't like the cullens, never have" Peter speaks.

"I hate them, especially _him._ " I gulp, my mind thinking back to the many memories of _him._

"Edward?" Peter guesses, I take a deep breath.

"That obvious?" I laugh a little, short and shallow.

"It's my gift, I'm somewhat like an eight ball, I just know random stuff, unlike Pixie I know it for certain" Peter shrugs, I rather like Peter, far much more than Charlotte.

"That's wicked, does Charlotte have one?" I peer, anything I know could help the pack.

"Nah, just me and Major" Peter smiles.

"Major?" I furrow my brows.

"Jasper, Major, I'm his Captain" Peter grins, his eyes shining brightly when talking about his brother.

"Oh" The conversation ends, 45 minutes later the bell rings and I head to lunch.

"You okay?" Angela asks, as we stand in the queue to get food.

"Yeah, just thinking. You?" I ask putting a chicken salad on my plate, adding a bottle of water.

"£2.49" The lady speaks, I hand the change before leaving. I lead the way to our usual seats.

"Surprised you haven't ditched us for Jasper" Eric jokes, I roll my eyes.

"Surprised you haven't learnt to keep your mouth shut by now" I reply, my eyes scanning the room, I set my eyes on a laughing Peter looking my way.

"What's the deal with them anyway?" Lauren questions, chewing on some pink gum loudly.

"They have names. You know at least one of them, don't act like you didn't used to talk about Jasper 24/7 when he was here last" I roll my eyes, taking a bite of the crispy salad.

"Why are you coming to their defence? I could of swore you had a thing for Edward not Jas?" Lauren raises her eyebrows.

"I come to their defence, because Jasper, Char and Pete haven't done anything wrong to deserve your _shit"_ I reply, smirking ever so slightly.

"Whatever Bella" Lauren rolls her eyes, turning to mutter something to Jessica. I roll my eyes at her stupidity, turning to look back at the Whitlock's table. They are all watching me, I have no doubt they heard it all. Peter smiles at me, that grin he does which could make anyone smile, I give a small one back before turning back to my table.

Last lesson drags, until finally the bell goes, I call Jake as soon as I can.

"Bells?" Jake questions, voice rough in worry.

"Hey, yeah. What's up?" I ask, frowning slightly as I unlock the car door one handed.

"Sam called, you called him earlier right? The leeches are back?" Jake spits down the phone.

"Don't call them that" I sigh heavily.

"Don't tell me your going back to them! As soon as they come back you go running like a lost puppy" Jake growls.

"Call me back when you stop being a jerk" I end the call, throwing my phone in the passenger seat before beginning to drive home.

Arriving home, I grab some money from the jar, before heading back out to the supermarket, deciding now was probably the only chance I'll get to do a big shop.

 _'_ _When a heartbreak it don't break even, no, no'_ The band _The Script_ plays in my ear _._

"Afternoon Bella" Mrs Stanely smiles at me, I smile back but continue to walk down the cereal isle.

"Bella!" Emily shouts my name, I grin walking over to Emily hugging her tightly. A few seconds later Embry & Jared bring crates of beer, throwing it with ease into Emily's cart. I hug both Embry & Jared tightly.

"What happened with the leeches?" Jared asks, itching his neck.

"Don't call them that Jar', Jasper is back. Whilst I've never met Charlotte and Peter till today, they drink human blood, at least the girl does" I mutter, knowing full well the two shapeshifter could here me.

"Their here" Embry growls.

"Talking about us again Miss Bella?" Peter smirks, winking at me. The growls erupt from both Embry and Jared, Jared instantly pushes me behind him, as Embry does the same to Emily.

"Watch it Wolfey" Charlotte barks.

"Jared its fine" I snap, eyes glaring into Char's.

"Bella we need to talk" Jasper speaks, for the first time properly.

"Over my dead body" Jared taunts.

"That can be arranged Mutt" Charlotte snaps.

"When and why?" I raise my eyebrows, the look of shock on Jared's face causes Peter to snicker, earning another growl from the two shapeshifters.

"Now and we need to catch up" Jasper smiles, a heartbreaking smile.

"Wouldn't have to catch up if you didn't leave" I reply, my arms wrapping around my chest to stop my heart from breaking, to stop thinking of _him._

"I-I didn't want too"Jasper speaks, his eyes flickering from mine to Jared's.

"than why did you do?" I let out an unhumored laugh, turning the opposite way and proceeding to do my shopping.

After paying I throw the shopping bags in the front seat, beginning the drive back home.

My phone has been ringing non-stop, but I won't answer. I change the channel for the third time, as the door handle wobbles. A key is slot in the key whole and I smile as Charlie enters the room.

"Hey Bells" Charlie smiles at me, hanging up his gun and jacket.

"Hey" I reply, turning on the football game.

"How was school?" Charlie questions, taking the cold pizza from the kitchen.

"Entertaining for the most part. How was the station?" I ask, pulling my hair into a high messy bun.

"Busy like usual" Charlie sighs, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I've got homework to do, Night Dad" I kiss his cheek, before running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two | Cliff Diving

I groan, smacking my alarm aggressively till it shuts up. I yawn heading to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and having a shower. I blow dry my hair, the smell of blueberries refreshing, once dry and curl it loosely. Once changed into black skinny ripped jeans, black Guns N' Roses shirt and Doc Martens, I head downstairs grabbing my keys and begin the ride to school.

"Morning" Peter grins as I get out of my truck.

"Hey" I sigh, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"We have the same first lesson, thought I'd walk with you" Peter explains.

"We have homeroom before lesson" I reply, leading the way into school.

"Oh" Peter shrugs.

"What do you really want Pete?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Wanted to say thank you" Peter smiles, Charlotte and Jasper walk over, Peter slings his arm over Charlotte's shoulder.

"Why?" I roll my eyes.

"For defending us at lunch, _silly_ " Charlotte smiles at me, a genuine smile.

"Don't mention it" I shrug, walking through the halls with the three vampires.

"What was up with the mutts yesterday?" Charlotte asks.

"Those _mutts,_ are my best friends. Embry and Jared" I speak, growing angry with the vampire. I feel a waft of calm run over me, I glare in Jaspers direction.

"Don't _fucking_ manipulate my emotions. You and your little family did enough manipulating when you was here last" I spit, storming of into my homeroom.

"good going Major" I hear Pete shout, making me snicker the slightest.

Homeroom goes by quickly, arriving at Biology I see Charlotte in _his_ place.

"They really did _fuck_ you over didn't they?" Charlotte shakes her head, as though she emphasised with me.

"Ask anyone here. I was a zombie for months, till the pack" I reply honestly, writing down the answer to question three.

"Guess we brought all the memories back up didn't we?" Charlotte sighs.

"They never left" I respond, turning to look behind me to see both Peter and Jasper staring in my direction, Jasper had the decency to act like he wasn't listening.

"God I hate the cullers" Charlotte growls.

"Tell me about it" I reply sarcastically.

"How do they do it?" Charlotte mutters, loud enough I could just hear it.

"Do what?" I frown looking at the vampire.

"Live with themselves" Charlotte replies.

"God knows" I whisper, my heart breaking into pieces thinking from it. My pain must be strong as Jasper pushes a sense of love my way. I turn slightly back, eyes locking with his, I give a small grateful smile before turning back to Charlotte.

"Sit with us at lunch" Charlotte grins.

"You want me to sit with you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Charlotte winks jokingly, I smirk.

"Sure" I agree.

"Good" Charlotte smiles brightly.

The next few lessons take a while, but finally its lunch. Charlotte was in my last lesson Maths so we walk to the canteen together. We get in queue and I laugh as she picks up a slice of Pizza with a look of disgust.

"Keeping up appearances?" I laugh, Charlotte glares at me jokingly.

"I hate it" Charlotte grumbles.

"£3.78" The diner lady smiles at me, I pay before following Charlotte to a empty table.

"That Lauren _bitch_ is staring at you" Charlotte mutters.

"Good" I smirk turning to look at the girl, I give a fake wave and wink at her.

"I see Char's rubbing off on you already" Jasper laughs sitting down next to me, with a plate of food just like Peter.

"Just giving the _bitch_ what she's asking for" Charlotte defends herself, making me laugh.

"Well that _bitch_ is coming this way" Jasper gives me a pointed look, I turn to look behind me and so she is.

"Oh _shit_ Char!" I mutter causing the three vampires to snicker and laugh at my misfortune.

"I wouldn't be one to laugh Jas' I'll set your ass on fire" I joke fake glaring at the man.

"Whatever Darlin'" Jasper winks, causing me to stick my middle finger up at him jokingly.

"Bella!" Lauren walks over swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"What?" I snap.

"Woah, grouchy" Lauren giggles, gazing at both Peter and Jasper.

"Woah, Slutty. What's your point?" I roll my eyes aggressively.

"Calm the _fuck_ down" Lauren spits at me.

"Yo! Stanley, think you let your dog of its _fucking_ leash" I shout, causing the the cafeteria to erupt in 'ooo's.

"What did you just call me?" Lauren turned around.

"She called you a _fucking_ dog" Charlotte stands, making me smirk.

"Because you look like an inbred" Peter finishes, making both me and Jasper burst into laughter. Lauren storms off, both Peter and Charlotte sit back down.

"That was amusing" I laugh, Jasper grins at me sending a wave of happiness my way.

"That's why you should sit with the Whitlock's, we keep _shit_ fun" Peter laughs.

"Yeah, you keep _shit_ something alright. What are you guys even doing here?" I ask, taking a bite of my cheese and beef sandwich.

"that's a-a long story" Peter shuffles in his seat.

"You act like I've got somewhere to be?" I laugh, but the look of seriousness on their faces tells me its not something to joke about.

"Sorry" I apologise, as the bell rings. I throw my half eaten sandwich in the bin, throwing my bag over my shoulder, heading to last period English.

Arriving home, I throw my keys on the counter, speeding up the stairs and surprisingly not tripping. I brush my hair and teeth before calling up Jared.

"Hey Bells, you coming over?" Jared grins, I can almost here the smile in his voice.

"Of course, you picking me up or am I going to have to drive?" I ask, swinging my key on my finger.

"I'm on my way" Jared replies.

"See you in a few" I end the call, waiting outside on the deck.

It only takes ten minutes for Jared to pull up, I grab the tumble wear filled with 40 something large brownies and lock the door behind me.

"Hey" I smile, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Bells, please tell me thats brownies" Jared grins, starting the car back up.

"Of course I brought brownies for my favourite boys" I smile, opening the tumble wear, taking one out and feeding it to the shapeshifter.

"god I love you" Jared chews the brownie quickly.

"cute" I laugh, biting some of the brownie myself. Jared turns and wink jokingly as we enter La Push, it takes another five minutes to arrive at Sam and Emily's.

"Hey" me and Jared smile, entering the large kitchen.

"I brought brownies" I grin, as all the boys take one kissing my cheek.

"Paul get me a soda please" The older boy does as I ask, I smile in thanks before taking a sip.

"Bells!" Jake walls into the kitchen I jump into his arms, he quickly swings me around before dropping me down with a laugh.

"Where's Seth?" I ask, sitting on the sofa next to Jared.

"Patrol" Jared answers quickly.

"When yours shift?" I question gulping down my drink.

"Already had it. I'm all yours tonight baby" Jared winks jokingly.

"Shut up" I smack his arm gently.

"Ready?" Sam asks, walking over with a large beach bag over his shoulder.

"What for" I frown, watching as all the boys stand.

"Cliff diving of course" Embry and Quil high five.

"Oh, cool" I shrug, following the pack and Emily out.

I stick at the back of the group, talking to Emily about a new cookie recipe she found on the internet a few weeks ago.

"What's happening with the new blood suckers than?" Leah walks over, joining the conversation abruptly.

"Well, Jas isn't really new. But the others, Char and Pete, their alright" I shrug, thinking about the three vampires.

"Sam said they drink human blood?" Leah raises her eyebrows.

"But they said they'd respect the treaty. Until they break it, we're cool in my eyes" I chew at my lip, being the less confrontational on the girls.

"eh, they'll break it by the end of this week, _trust me._ " Leah smirks, before walking over to the boys and jumping on Jake's back.

"Ignore her" Emily whispers, even though we both know the wolfs could hear us.

"what do you think I've been doing for the last 18 months?" I laugh, making Emily giggle also.

As we arrive at the cliff me and Emily set up the picnic, it could feed a few families but the boys eat a _shit_ tone.

"Bells, come jump with me" Jared grins as he wipes himself down with a towel.

"The waters freezing" I complain, shaking my head.

"I'll keep you warm" Jared jokingly winks in my direction.

"I swear to god Jared" I laugh, opening the container of sandwiches.

"You love me, plus I'm kind of a _werewolf_ you couldn't harm me if you tried" Jared boasts, I stand up walking over to him.

"Try me" I smirk, looking up at the much taller man.

"Come jump with me" Jared grins.

"No" I shake my head, watching as Seth effortlessly backflips off the cliff.

"Bella" Jared drags my name out in an irritating pleading voice.

"No Jared" I turn back to the picnic, sitting down next to Emily.

"Fine! But your missing out!" Jared shouts to me, running up and jumping gracefully. The splash echoes and so does his loud laugh.

"Crazy" I mutter, making Emily laugh.

"That they are" Emily agrees.

A/N Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I should be updating around three times a week, but as its the holidays I'll be updating much more often! Please review & favourite if you are enjoying it! Merry Christmas

\- Elle x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three | Civil War

"Morning Bells" Charlie smiles at me, I give a short tired smile. I get my cereal before getting dressed quickly, black jeans, red flannel and black boots. I straighten my hair, brush my teeth and throw my bag over my shoulder.

"See you later" I shout, heading into my truck.

Like usual the drive to school is short, I pull up into my usual space and grin when I see Jasper waiting for me.

"Morning Major" I smirk, Jasper lets out a deep laugh, shaking his head.

"Morning Darlin'" Jasper speaks, his texan accent rich.

"Where's Pete and Char?" I frown, realising their usual truck isn't here.

"Hunting, they've gone to Alaska for a day" Jasper shrugs.

"Well I hope they see the Denali clan and rip their throats out" I smile, making Jasper laugh again.

"You look tired" Jasper frowns, brushing his blonde curls from his face.

"Surprisingly enough, I am" I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Late night?" Jasper guesses, walking through the main hall.

"Werewolves, their very _energetic_ " I laugh, Jasper joins in.

"Let me guess, you had a little meeting about the three western bad ass vampires?" Jasper raises his eyebrows.

"We had a picnic and jumped off cliffs. Didn't Peters little 8 ball tell you that?" I raise an eyebrow, mocking him.

"Touche" Jasper smiles.

"Isn't this your homeroom?" I give a pointed look to the room.

"Uh-Yeah" Jasper gives an awkward look.

"See ya Cowboy" I joke heading to my own homeroom.

First three lessons rush by, I find myself more and more skeptical about Lunch. Who do I sit with? Jasper or Angela? Might as well skip and head to La Push.

I get my food in peace, before Jasper shouts me over, I smirk rolling my eyes at the western.

"Why you rollin' your eyes Darlin'?" Jasper grins.

"Oh shut up cowboy" I laugh, shaking my head at the vampire.

"My heart, Darlin' how can you heart me feelings like that?" Jasper buts a hand over his unbeating heart.

"Oh _shut up_ , you empathetic _asshole_." I laugh, my phone buzzes in my pocket, I don't look at the caller id before answering.

"Hello?" I give Jasper a strange look as he glares behind me.

"Turn around" Jared's voice seeps through the phone, I turn with a frown.

"Jared!" I shout, earning the hall's attention, I hug the boy tightly.

"What are you doing here? You should be in La Push?" I question, pulling from the hug.

"Sam thinks its best if we have a few members here" Jared smirks at Jasper.

"A few?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What? no hug for me?" Jake walks over, Leah at his side.

"Sam sent you here? Why? What possible threat is here at Forks" I whisper, so the peering students couldn't here.

"You've just been sat with it" Leah spits, I turn behind me to see Jasper standing glaring at the three.

" _fuck_ " I mutter, putting my face in my hands.

"Don't act to excited to see us" Jake rolls his eyes.

"Watch it _Mutt_ " Jasper spits, standing at my side.

"I'd be careful if I was you _Leech_ " Jared glares.

"Can you four be _fucking_ civil for a minute? Please" I sigh, taking a deep breathe.

"If you teach your _dogs_ to behave" Jasper smirks, cracking his knuckles.

"Jasper I swear…" I growl.

"Looks like were going to be best of friends" Leah's sarcasm causes me to shake my head. I walk outside without a second thought, leaning against the cold wall.

"Sam are you _fucking_ insane?" I speak into the phone.

"You need to be protected" Sam replies, his voice cold and harsh.

"They won't hurt me Sam!" I shout, growing angry with the Alpha, knowing full well the two supernatural beings could hear every word from the room next door.

"That's what you said last time! But they turned you into a _fucking_ zombie!" Sam yells, I take a deep breathe, letting my phone fall to the floor, it smashes and I choke on a sob. I throw my bag over my shoulder, running to my truck and starting the engine. I pull up to our drive, stopping the car. My sobs become erratic, I grip onto the wheel tighter , gritting my teeth.

" _Fuck_ " I whisper, slamming the door and heading into the house.

"Bells! Open the door!" Jared slams his fist against the door.

I ignore him, instead choosing to answer the ringing home phone.

"Hello?" I sniffle.

"Bella, It's Char. Can I come over?" I hear the sympathy in her voice.

"I'm currently being harassed by a werewolf" I sigh.

"Come to the cullen's old place, I'll kick Pete and Major out" I can practically hear the smile in Charlotte's voice.

"I'll be there in a few" I reply, ending the call. I wipe my face with a towel and water before leaving the house.

"Bells" Jared grins wrapping his arms around me, I hug back shortly.

"I'm heading to Char's" I give a short fake smile.

"Who's Char?" Jared frowns, leaning against his own truck.

"Vampire. I'll call you when I get back" I sigh, opening my truck door.

"With what phone?" Jared raises an eyebrow.

"House Phone" I smirk.

"Fine, but if you haven't called me by 9 I'm crossing the boarder" Jared gives a sad look.

"I promise, I will. Love you J" I smile, kissing his cheek.

"I love you Bells" Jared replies, as I start the engine and pull out from my drive.

The drive to the cullens is scary, my heart races as the large house comes into view.

I pull into the drive, taking a deep breathe. Peter and Jasper rush over, so fast I don't even notice.

"We're heading out, now. We'll see you later?" Peter questions.

"Yeah, see ya" I smile at the two, Jasper gives me a small one, more than likely feeling my emotions.

The two disappear and I walk up to the door, Charlotte opens it immediately smiling.

"You alright love?" Charlotte pulls me into a hug.

"Woah, this place looks so much different" I smile, it looked cosy, flannels and wooden antiques.

"Wait till you see upstairs" Charlotte grins, I follow her up the stairs.

She shows me hers and Peters room first, a large red flannel bed - most defiantly not used for sleeping. The room is all homey, lovely, with many painting of texas.

Jasper's room is completely different to what his and Alice's used to be. The wall's are decorated in a wooden paper, war artefacts all over. Two guitars in the right corner. Shelf's and Shelf's off books, most being war books.

"Wow" I whisper, looking at the room in wonder.

"Char?" I question, my finger brushing a immaculate war uniform.

"Ye' Hun'?" Charlotte grins, walking over, standing next to me.

"What's the story? behind Jas, Pete and you? Why do you call him Major?" I whisper, turning to look at her. Charlotte's smile fades.

"He never told you Sugar?" Charlotte frowns.

"I wasn't really allowed to talk to him" I shrug.

"Well why the hell not?" Charlotte raises her eyebrows.

" _He-Edward._ He thought, Jasper was to dangerous to be around" I chew at my lip, shaking my head at the memories.

"He wouldn't hurt you-God he'd never _fucking_ think about hurting you" Charlotte curses.

"I know" I smile, a small smile.

"As for Major's story, you best ask Major not me or Pete" Charlotte smiles.

"I'll have to do that later than" I follow Charlotte out of Jaspers room.

"I'll remind ya" Charlotte grins, as we sit back down on the living room couch.

"You hungry? We could order pizza? and I'll pretend to eat it" Charlotte laughs.

"I'm fine, honestly" I laugh.

"I'll tell Petey boy to bring you something" Charlotte pulls out her phone.

"Tell them to get their asses over here" I grin.

"Will do" Charlotte smirks.

The boys arrive home and we decide to watch a movie. How the west was won, a movie based somewhat on the civil war.

"Here" Jasper winks, throwing a packet of cookies at me before sitting next to me.

"Thanks Cowboy" I grin, throwing a blanket over my knees as the movie starts.

"S'lright 'Darlin" Jasper smiles.

"Hey Dad!" I shout, arriving home.

"Bells? Where've you been?" Charlie asks, I enter the living room to see both Jake and Jared sat watching the game.

"Charlotte's, why?" I frown.

"Just wondered" Charlie shrugs.

I shrug, taking a seat next to Jared on the sofa.

"You smell of bleach" Jared growls.

"Oh, _dear_ " I roll my eyes jokingly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up" Jared smiles.

"Dad! Saturday am I alright to go Port Angeles with Char and Pete?" I ask, playing with my fingers.

"I thought you was staying at Em's?" Charlie frowns, watching the game.

"Well yeah but I'm not going over till late" I chew at my lips, leaning my head on Jared's shoulder.

"Alright Bells" Charlie agrees.

A/N Hey! Thank you for reading another chapter! Just wondering who everyone ships at the moment? Team Jasper? Team Jared? or even Team Peter?

love,

elle x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four | God of war and his captain.

"God I _hate_ life" I groan, shuffling into Biology.

"Good to see you too Miss Swan" Mr Molina jokes, I glare at him.

"What's wrong with you Sugar?" Charlotte frowns.

"Can you _shut the fuck up_ , please" I snap.

"Headteachers office Miss Swan" Mr Molina instructs, I grit my teeth, throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out the class.

After being isolated from class for three lessons, it's finally lunch.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Jared grabs my arm.

"Their back, _He's_ back" I gulp, walking into the cafeteria with him.

"What?!" Jared growls.

" _love_ , I've missed you" I hear the soft voice of Edward.

Jared pushes Edward, causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud. The cafeteria goes silent, all looking at the fight. Edward swings for Jared, who moves instantly.

"Stop thinking of _her_ like that!" Edward hisses, Jasper - comes out of nowher - pushing me behind him.

"Jasper you told me they wouldn't come back" I grip his upper arm, watching Edward and Jared fight.

"I didn't think they would" Jasper replies, not breathing, his jaw set like stone.

Jake and Leah, get involved, shoving and pushing. Rosalie and Alice, start on Leah, Jake being her imprint comes to her defence.

"Jasper help them! Please" I beg, gripping tighter on his arm.

"I can't" Jasper whispers.

"Please!" I plead, watching my best friends and ex-family fight.

"I can't Darlin' I can't" Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulders, as we watch the fight, teenagers scream and shout. Not realising the hurt that could appear with the supernatural beings.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" Headmaster Lascote shouts, the supernatural beings separate.

"My office, _now_!" Mr Lascote instructs, Leah, Jake, Jared, Rosalie, Alice and Edward do as they're told.

"What the _fuck_ was that" Charlotte curses walking over, Peter by her side.

"No idea" I answer, eyes located on the blood on the floor, belonging to one of the werewolves.

"Did your 8 ball not tell you the Cullens would be returning?" I growl, Peter coughs awkwardly.

"You okay Darlin?" Jasper asks, his hand stroking my upper shoulder gently.

"I need to talk to Sam" I shake my head, pulling myself from his grip, my vision begins to fade as I feel myself fall.

"Carlisle what are you doing back here? You knew all along, you didn't do anything to help" I hear Jasper speak, I take a deep breathe before opening my eyes.

"Bella" Carlisle smiles at me.

"Wha-Wha" I choke on my words.

"You passed out, hit your head" Carlisle gives a half smile.

"What are you doing back here?" I ask, playing with my fingers.

"We returned home" Carlisle smiles.

"Jasper?" I whisper.

"Darlin?" Jasper replies, not leaving his eyes from Carlisle.

"Are they okay? Where's Char and Pete?" I rush out, sweat beginning to fall from my head.

"Jared and the others are fine. I can go get Char and Captain if you want? They're waiting outside" Jasper gives a short, brief smile.

"Please, were is Jared? And Leah? Jake?" I ask, playing with my fingers nervously.

"La Push, they weren't allowed to come here" Carlisle answers, whilst Jasper rushes to get Charlotte and Peter.

"Don't _fucking_ talk to me Carlisle" I curse.

"Calm down Bells" Peter grins, walking over with a swift wink.

"Watch it Petey, this ones a little spitfire" Alice walks into the room with a smile.

"Pixie _Bitch_ " Charlotte gives the small vampire a sarcastic smile.

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" I whisper darkly, glaring into her golden eyes.

"For you, _silly_ " Alice giggles.

"Why are you really here Alice?" I grit my teeth, my hand tightening on the hospital bed with anger.

"I need _my_ Jazzy and of course you need Edward" Alice sends me a sickly sweet smile.

"He isn't yours, he never was" Charlotte stands, rushing over to pin Alice to the wall via gripping her throat.

"She doesn't need to breathe Char, if you want to hurt her rip her up and set her alight. Better yet let _me_ , set the _bitch_ on fire" I speak calmly, eyes watching Charlotte's every move.

"Love? You are spending to much time with the _mutts_ and these _vermin_. You love Alice, she's your sister, why would you say something like that?" Edward smiles, walking over and placing his cold hand on mine, I rip it from his grasp.

"The wolfs are not _mutts_ and _My_ jasper and his family are certainly not _vermin_ you deluded prick" I spit, Jasper smirks with a wink.

"Love, you must have hit your head hard?" Edward places his hand on my head, causing growls to erupt from all three of the Whitlocks.

"Don't touch me, don't call me love, don't talk to me, don't breathe near me, don't exist near me. Please, just leave" I plead, my eyes staring into his golden ones.

"You don't mean that Isabella" Edward leans down to place a kiss on my temple, he doesn't make it near me as Jasper barges him into some medical equipment, causing it all to smash.

"Don't you dare _fucking_ touch her!" Jasper shouts, pushing him once again.

The Cullens come barging it, a fight breaks out and Peyer gets invloved whilst Charlotte has protective stance over me.

"I think your forgetting who we are Carlisle" Peter hisses, a smirk on his face.

"The God of war and his captain" Peter grins, bitting into Emmet.

I awake, back at home. My vision is blurred, when I finally open them I smile, at Jared. He's almost asleep, on the sofa next to me, his head leaning on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" I whisper to myself, sighing heavily.

"The Cullens are back, but we're not leaving. Sadly either are the Whitlocks" Jared awakes, explaining.

"Lovely" I sarcastically reply.

A/N Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, it was much shorter than usual but only as its a little bit of a filler.

Elle x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five | Over his dead body.

"Are you sure you should be going to school Bells?" Charlie sighs, rushing a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine Dad" I smile, trying to convince him.

"Do you want a lift to school? I don't think you should be driving?" Charlie frowns pulling on his jacket.

"I'll call Charlotte" I lie, with a small smile.

"All right. See you later Bells" Charlie leaves, with a slam.

I wait until the cruisers gone, before grabbing my bag and keys. I smile as the engine turns on, beginning my drive to Forks High, I skip home room, instead heading straight to Biology.

 _He's_ sat there.

"Charlotte sits there" I swipe my tongue against my bottom lip, a nervous habit.

"Love, this has always been my seat" Edward smiles, his hand reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Find a new one" I retort, Charlotte walks in raising her eyesbrows.

"Better yet, I will" I roll my eyes, walking to the back, sitting down at the spare desk thats next to jasper and Peter's usual seat.

"Don't worry sugar, he won't get to you" Charlotte whispers in my ear.

"I'm not worried. He wouldn't do _shit_ anyway" I respond, smiling at the vampire.

"Ah! Mr Cullen your back!" Mr Molina walks into the room, grinning widely.

"Yes Sir" Edwards velvet voice floats through the room.

"Miss Whitlock, Miss Swan. Wow you three are incredibly early" Mr Molina smiles as the bell rings, a few moments later the rest of the class floods in.

Jasper and Peter are quick to take their seats, pushing the table close to ours.

"You alright Darlin?" Jasper raises an eyebrow, his eyes scanning me quickly.

"Yeah" I nod quickly, I look at Edward to see he's watching us with a smirk, Jasper growls lowly and so does Peter.

"Watch it" Charlotte hisses.

Jasper and Charlotte begin talking so fast and so lowly that I barely realise their talking.

"Sorry, _Major_ " Charlotte rolls her eyes, licking her lips.

"Sorry I'm late" Leah Clearwater, walks in.

"Ah! Miss clearwater correct?" Mr Molina smiles.

"Yeah" Leah nods, her eyes instantly glaring at Edward Cullen.

"Well Miss Clearwater, why don't you go take a seat next to Mr Cullen?" Mr Molina grins. Leah walks straight pass Edward, instead taking a seat next to Jessica.

"Or next to Miss Stanley!" Mr Molina laughs awkwardly.

"You've got to be kidding me" I sigh, Jasper turns to me with a small empathetic smile.

"We made aments with the wolfs, we're not friends, but we recognise we have the same enemy" Peter speaks just loud enough for me to catch.

"Cullens?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan! Would you like to admit what I just said?" Mr Molina smirks.

"Something to do with biology?" I shrug, placing a sweet smile on my face.

"Maybe you should move back next to Mr Cullen?" Mr Molina suggests.

"Over his dead body" I spit, a smirk on my face as the majority of the class turn to look at me.

Edward smirks, looking back at me with a classic wink.

"Watch it Cullen" Jasper growls, glaring at the vampire.

"Mr Whitlock?" Mr Molina raises his eyebrow.

"Yes _Sir_?" Jasper keeps his eyes on Edward, daring him to even look in my direction.

The rest of the lesson goes by without a hitch, I'm thankful for my next two lessons to have no supernatural beings.

Lunch, I sigh, taking a salad and placing it on my tray. To my suprise, The Whitlocks and the wolfs are sat together. With a smile I take a seat in between Jared and Jasper.

"If they look at me one more time" I hiss, glaring at both Alice and Edward.

"I'll _fucking_ rip them apart" Jared spits, taking a large bite out of a baguette.

"Don't start anything, not here at least" I whisper, chewing at my lip.

"Has anyone got any lessons with him?" Jake questions, scanning the Whitlocks.

"Biology, I almost killed him there" Jasper growls, leaning his arm on the back of my chair.

"Calm it cowboy" I joke, making him crack a smile.

"Alright Darlin" Jasper laughs, swiping his thumb over my shoulder.

"We shouldn't leave you alone, their going to attack" Peter speaks.

"Your eight Ball _shit_ working again?" I joke.

"Watch it Lil" Peter jokingly growls.

"I'm not small you _fucking_ disco ball" I growl.

"But he's right" Jake gives a pointed look to Peter.

"We should take turns?" Leah offers.

"We'll take nights" Charlotte instantly speaks.

Jake raises an eyebrow, his arm around his imprint.

"We don't _fucking_ sleep" Charlotte laughs.

"That is true" Jake laughs, kissing Leah's head without really thinking about it.

"I'll take tonight, Char and Captain are planning to hunt anyway" Jasper shrugs.

"You alright with that baby?" Jared questions, glaring at Jasper.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I give a small smile up at Jared.

"I'll stay if you'd like, Charlie does love me anyway" Jared smirks slightly.

"No. Jared it's fine, honestly" I smile, watching as Jasper rolls his eyes.

The school days ends, I drive home quickly. Awaiting for Jasper to arrive.

I hear a knock on the door and I run over, nearly tripping, and answering the door.

"Hey Cowboy" I smile, looking up at the man.

"Hey Darlin'" Jasper grins, his accent thick.

"Come in" I open the door fully.

"Thank you Darlin" Jasper smiles, we sit or the sofa and I play with my fingers.

"Jared, seems very, protective of you" Jasper speaks, playing with a piece of my curly hair.

"U-he-I" I stutter over my words.

"He can't help it. You know how vampires have mates?" I chew on my lip.

"Yeah" Jasper nods, his facial expression becoming cold and almost scared.

"Well, wolves have it. It's called Imprinting, once they've turned into a wolf, there wolf tries to find their imprint. When they look the girl in the eye it's like gravity stops, now it's her tying them down. They is no way anyone else could love him like she could. Now that's the only girl for him. But he'll be anything she wants him to be, a friend, a lover, a brother" I explain with a shrug.

Jasper sighs, looking down at the sofa.

"He imprinted on you?" Jasper whispers, as though it caused him pain.

"Yeah, I love him. _God I love him,_ but I don't know if I could love him like he wants me too" I shrug, reaching out to play with his fingers, he doesn't seem to mind, my eyes focus on a scar.

"Where are the scars from? If you don't mind me asking?" I chew on my lip, pulling up his sleeves to see many more bites all over him.

"It's not a good story Darlin" Jasper whispers, I look up, connecting my eyes with his.

"I'm not afraid of you Cowboy, never was" I gulp, placing my fingers against his jawline, tracing it gently.

"And that Darlin, scares me even more" Jasper replies, watching me closely.

I close my eyes, leaning down and gently placing a kiss against his stone cold lips, Jasper moves his hand placing it on the back of my neck, kissing me back softly.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, pulling away.

"I'm not" Jasper places another kiss on my lips, I smile gently, kissing back.

"I was a born 1844, Houston, Texas. I was a Major in the confederate army. I came across three girls, they turned me into a vampire. Maria, she..." Jasper proceeds to tell his story.

By the end, I have a few tears falling from my eyes and my head in his lap, as he delicately plays with my hair.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" I whisper, looking up at him.

"I'm not, otherwise I wouldn't be here" Jasper gives a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Jared, earlier" I apologise for my best friends behaviour.

"Not your fault Darlin" Jasper smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six | Blueberry Burst

I grumble, whacking of my cover and running down the stairs. I answer the house phone with a heavy sigh.

"Hello?" I groggily speak, wiping the drool from my mouth.

"Are you even up yet Sugar?" Charlotte laughs.

"Huh? What?" I mutter, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You, me, Major and Pete are going to Port Angeles?" Charlotte reminds me.

"Shit, yeah, of course. Give me twenty minutes to get ready?" I ask, taking a sip of the water.

"Sure, we'll be there for half past than" Charlotte replies.

"Cool, see ya" I end the phone call, but my water bottle back in the fridge and heading back upstairs.

I take a quick shower, drying my hair and leaving it curly. I brush my teeth before getting changed into a denim black skirt, black heeled boots and khaki long sleeve top.

I throw a black leather jacket over my arm and grab my keys, just as I lock the door Peter pulls up driving, Charlotte in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back.

"Morning Lil" Peter grins, window down.

"Morning Petey Boy" I smile back, opening the back door and sliding in.

"You 'right Sugar?" Charlotte turns in her chair to smile at me.

"Yeah, you?" I pull on my seatbelt, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"Yeah" Charlotte winks, before turning to look back at the front, beginning a conversation with Peter.

"Morning Darlin'" Jasper kisses my cheek, wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

"Morning Cowboy" I smile, playing with my fingers, a nervous habit I seem to do.

"We're are we heading than Petey Boy?" I question, flicking his ear lobe.

"The Mall Lil" Peter replies with a roll of his eyes, I take Jasper hand obliviously.

"Cool" I play with Jasper's fingers, looking out the window.

"Turn it up" I smack Peters head, he grumbles but does so.

" _I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_ " Me and Charlotte sing loudly, making the boys laugh.

" _Carved my name into his leather seats_

 _I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_ " Charlotte sings.

The song finishes and many more come on, the majority which we sing along too.

"Here!" Charlotte calls out, we all get out of the car, I jump down wobbling slightly.

"You alright Darlin'" Jasper smirks.

"Shut up cowboy" I smack his shoulder jokingly, he catches my hand and intertwins our fingers with a smirk.

"Sorry Darlin'" Jasper winks, wrapping his arm over my shoulder, holding my hand at my own shoulder.

"You hungry Lil'?" Peter asks, as we walk past a costa.

"Nah" I shake my head, Charlotte leads the way to a music store.

I pick up a few Vinyls, Nirvana, Catfish and The Bottlemen, a few others. With Jasper's arm over my shoulders, I pay quickly.

"There gonna be a while, wanna get some food?" Jasper asks, giving me a pointed a look.

"I told you I'm not hungry" I roll my eyes jokingly.

"Your forgetting I can feel your emotions, come on" Jasper smiles, we go to the costa nearby, I order a blueberry burst with a back and cheese panini.

We take one of the small tables, waiting for the waitress to bring it over.

"Your beautiful" Jasper, randomly, speaks making me blush.

"Here ya go" The lady places the food and drink on the small circular table.

"Thanks" I smile up, before taking my fork and beginning to eat.

After eating, I take my berry burst in my right hand whilst Jasper has his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh god" I giggle, pointing over to a annoyed Peter and a radging Charlotte, with many bags in her hands.

"Oh shit" Jasper laughs, kissing my temple.

"I said I'm sorry baby!" Peter shouts, I stifle a giggle as Charlotte shoots him a frosty glare.

"What's up Red?" Jasper asks, Charlotte huff loudly.

"Captain _shithead_ is a _cock_!" Charlotte declares.

"Well I know what Red, what's he done now?" Jasper rolls his eyes, as I lean into him.

"I didn't do _shit_ Major!" Peter growls.

"Oh yes you did!" Charlotte shouts back, this starts a large argument.

...

Charlotte sighs heavily, as we pull up to the border.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep with the _mutts_?" Peter asks.

"Yes I'm sure Petey Boy, anyway it's only the guys, they wouldn't do fuck all to harm me" I promise him.

"Call us later?" Peter frowns, I roll my eyes but agree.

"I'll see you later Darlin" Jasper gives a rather sad looking smile, kissing my cheek.

"See ya cowboy" I get out the car, slamming the door.

"Bells!" Jared grins coming out from the boarder, arms open when wide.

I run quickly, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Jar" I whisper, pulling from the hug. Charlotte's car pulls out and I notice Embry & Quill.

"Come on Em's waiting" Jared grins, kissing my hair line.

...

"Cookies are ready!" I declare, bringing in the bowl.

I squeeze in my seat between Jared and Paul on the sofa. Emily unpauses the movie and I reach out to play with Paul's curls at the back of his neck, he doesn't mind.

"Pass me a cookie Paws" I whisper to Paul, he does so, I bite into as the chocolate oozes into my mouth.

"That movie was a bit shit" Embry laughs loudly.

"Agreed" We all laugh.

"We best go" Paul yawns standing, so do most of the pack, par Jared, Seth and Leah.

I hug everyone goodbye, before following Leah upstairs to get changed into Pyjamas.

I throw on some slacks that I stole from Jasper and a vest top, Leah changes into similar Night wear.

"I'm knackered" Leah sighs, jogging down the stairs, I follow agreeing.

"Are they the _leeches_?" Jared frowns, glaring at my slacks.

"They have names" I point out.

"Are they Jaspers?" Seth smiles, happy to be favourite boy.

"Yeah" I admit, with an absent shrug.

"Oh" Jared grumbles something under his breathe, causing Leah to react by smacking him upside the head.

"Watch it" Leah hisses.

"What's he saying?" I tut, smiling playfully.

Leah and Seth's wondering eyes make me realise Jared hadn't insulted Jasper, or any of the Whitlocks, he'd insulted me.

"Oh" I shake my head, walking into the kitchen.

"You alright Bells?" Sam smiles, hugging me.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay tonight" I hug him back, Sam kisses my head before heading into the living room.

"You sure your alright?" Emily frowns, cleaning the desk top.

"Yeah, can I borrow your phone? I promised Cowboy I'd call him to reassure I didn't get killed by some wolfs" I grin, Emily nods taking the phone and untangling the cord, passing it to me.

"Thanks" I smile, beginning to tap the numbers.

"Hello, Whitlocks place" Charlotte speaks.

"Char it's Bella can I talk to Jas?" I question, playing with the cord as Emily makes mocking kissing sounds.

"Sure Sugar" I hear the ruffling on the phone.

"Darlin? You okay?" Jaspers accent makes me smile instantly.

"Hey Cowboy, I'm fine. Just wanted to call as I promised Petey Boy I would" I explain.

"How's everything going?" Jasper asks.

"Good, in a few me, Emily and Leah are probably going to head upstairs whilst the boys sleep down here" I shrug my shoulders.

"The boys?" I can hear the frown and displeasure in Jaspers tone.

"Sam, Jared and Seth" I reply quickly.

"Oh okay, well I'll let you go than, I'll pick you up from the boarder tomorrow?" Jasper offers.

"I'd love that Cowboy" I agree.

"Night Miss Bella!" I hear Peter scream through there house.

"Night Petey Boy, Night Cowboy" I end the call, hanging the phone up on its stand.

"Everything okay?" Emily smiles brightly.

"Yeah, great" I reply, pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"You want to head up?" Emily asks, I nod and we grab some food.

"Em! You coming?!" I shout, Emily nods.

"Night guys" We say goodnight to all the boys, before running up the stairs into Emily/Sam's room.

"What food do we have?" Leah grins.

"Cheetos, chocolate, cookies, sweets n shit" Emily explains.


End file.
